playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Chuck Greene Article
'''Chuck Greene'' is the main protagonist of ''Dead Rising 2, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's PlayStation Smash Bros. ''His Minion is Katey Greene.' Biography A MASTER OF CUSTOM WEAPONS A former motocross champion, Chuck Greene is a participant in the reality show, Terror is Reality, where he uses his bike skills to run down zombies for entertainment. He only participates in hope of affording medicine for his daughter, Katey, who was bitten by a zombie and requires daily doses of Zombrex to avoid transforming. Due to a recent outbreak that he was framed for, Chuck is stranded in a mall with thousands of zombies, left with only the various stores' supplies to fight with. THE LEGACY OF CHUCK GREENE *''Dead Rising 2': Case Zero'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' *''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' Arcade Opening Chuck's story begins after he clears his name of the TIR Incident. He and his daughter, Katey, continue where they left off and Chuck still needs to find Zombrex to suppress Katey's infection. After Rebecca tells him that she uncovered a story about a special gathering of different people, Chuck decides to check it out in the hopes that they will either have Zombrex, or something that could cure his daughter permanently. Rival Name: TBA Reason: Connection: Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Chuck returns to Rebecca and Katey. They ask if he found any Zombrex, to which Chuck regrets to say he didn't. Although, Chuck awakens the All-Star Power he recieved from Polygon Man and gives Katey a hug, suppressing her infection to the point that she claims she no longer feels sick. Chuck gladly proclaims that the AP may be the cure he was looking for, and proceeds to test it on the other survivors who were bitten. Gameplay Chuck would be a pretty random character, utilizing many of the customized combo weapons made from various items. Move List Square Moves *Neutral- Boxing Gloves Combo *Up- Hail Mary *Forward- Metal Baseball Bat *Down- Bowling Ball Triangle Moves *Neutral- Laser Sword *Up- Power Guitar *Forward- Burning Skull *Down- Flamethrower Circle Moves *Neutral- Heliblade *Up- Super Slicer *Forward- TIR Motorcyle *Down- Zap N' Shine 'Super Moves' *Level 1: Paddlesaw- Chuck swings around the Paddlesaw, a canoe paddle with two chainsaws taped to its ends, and takes out the nearest opponent. *Level 2: Tesla Ball- Chuck pulls out a car battery and bingo cage, combining them into an electrified ball. He then throws it and it rolls across the stage, taking out anyone in its way. *Level 3: Freedom SUV- Gets into the Freedom SUV, an SUV with several firearms, Tesla Balls, chainsaws, several other weapons, and helicoptor blades that enable flight, and can operate it in a similar manner to Sweet-Bot. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Chuck walks in and says, "I don't have time for this!" Winning Screen Chuck says, "Now, I've got to find some medicine for my daughter!" Losing Screen Falls to his knees and says, "Forgive me, Katey." Costumes IJIEK Jacket Chuck's main appearance in Dead Rising 2. Psycho Chuck as he appears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Frank West The portagonist of Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Cross-Save Chuck in whatever costume he wears in the Player's personal copy of Dead Rising 2, if they have it. Gallery Greene.png Umvc3_week11_205_05292_640screen.jpg|Chuck and Frank West in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trivia *The Freedom SUV never appeared in Dead Rising, and instead is an original idea by LeeHatake93. *Chuck would be the second guest from Capcom, the first being Dante. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts